


Sweater Weather

by lotusk



Series: sukai fireflies au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Best Friends in Love, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pining, Reminiscing, Romance, Smut, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/lotusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are holes in Junmyeon's sweater and Jongin likes them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> slice of life sequel to my fireflies sukai fic, [Back To You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3247934)

The ocean laps at Junmyeon's pale slender ankles, turning the leather of his ankle bracelet a deep coffee brown. His blue jeans have been folded up till mid-calf and spatters of briny water have left navy blue stains on the denim. The still chilly spring breeze nips at Jongin's face and teases his dark hair into unruly tangles. In front of him, Junmyeon's brown hair is being whipped around by the wind, and his oversized indigo blue sweater accentuates the thinness of his shoulders. The soft, loose blue knit of that old sweater has to be riddled with holes because it's 5 years old; Jongin knows this because he'd been there when Junmyeon had bought it all those years ago ...

_He'd overtaken his older friend in height the previous summer and 15 year old, bratty Jongin had rested his chin on 18 year old Junmyeon's shoulder (for the nth time) to drive the point home._

_"I know you're taller than me now, brat. There's no need to rub it in." Junmyeon had said as he held up a round necked indigo blue sweater. Jongin had ignored him and continued to lean on him and as always, Junmyeon had let him. But really, Jongin knew he had to stop doing things that brought him too deep into Junmyeon's personal space. One of these days, he would forget that he wasn't supposed to be in love with his straight best friend and he wouldn't be able to stop himself from wrapping his arms around Junmyeon's waist, and that would probably freak him out. He'd worry about that another day though, Jongin thought as he snuggled closer to Junmyeon._

_"Do you want one, too?" Junmyeon had asked him, holding up the same sweater only this one was larger and emerald green in hue._

_"But I don't have enough money."_

_"Do you want it or not?" Junmyeon asked, checking the sweater for defects. He was always careful about things like that - always checked everything before paying for it. Jongin tended to just grab whatever and plonk it on the cashier counter._

_"But hyung,"_

_"Yes or no, Jonginnie?" Jongin couldn't see Junmyeon's face but eight years of friendship told him that Junmyeon had an indulgent smile on his face. He'd always spoilt Jongin. And if he tried to pay him for it later, he knew Junmyeon would just shrug it off and say it was nothing and he could buy him a sweater when he grew up. When he grew up, Jongin grimaced. He wished he was already grown up and could afford to buy sweaters for Junmyeon hyung._

_"Yes!" Jongin said and impulsively, he gave Junmyeon a back hug before forcing himself to drop his arms by his side. If the hug made Junmyeon uneasy, he showed no sign of it as he turned around and stretched the expanse of emerald green knit across Jongin's chest and shoulders. "This should work," he said, smiling, and he was so near Jongin that the younger boy's breath caught and he had to struggle not to reach his hand out and touch his face. Passing him the sweater, Junmyeon asked him to try it on for size. It was a perfect fit, naturally. The next thing he knew, Jongin was standing alone by the hanger racks as Junmyeon walked to the cashier counter with two brightly colored sweaters and Jongin's heart tucked under his arm._  
  
But that was five years ago and Jongin doesn't wear his emerald green sweater anymore - it's gotten far too small. It's neatly folded and carefully stowed away in the bottom drawer of his cabinet, together with other keepsakes Junmyeon has given him over the past thirteen years. Things he can't bear to throw away. He hears his name being called and Jongin shakes off the cobwebs of reminiscence.

"I found another one!" Junmyeon shouts over the subtle roaring of the sea breeze and Jongin walks over to stand right next to him. It's a crater in the sand made by a large sting ray on the hunt for food. Jongin steps into the crater and the water is above ankle deep. 

"Why are we standing in the crater again?" Jongin chuckles.

"Because we can dip our feet in it without having to walk so far out." Junmyeon makes it sound like it's the most logical thing in the world.

"I'd rather walk further out." Jongin's arms slip around Junmyeon's torso and his palms spread out slowly, his thumbs resting beneath Junmyeon's rib cage. They're always careful when they're in public to be very discreet and to not touch. But today, today, they're at a secluded beach outside Busan. Junmyeon had discovered this lonely strip of sand a year back while collecting marine samples for his thesis. He's brought Jongin here a few times and they're always the only souls around for as far as the eye can see. It's nice. It's nice to just be free here with no one to see or judge.

Junmyeon feels firm lips press against his nape, soft lips warming cold skin, and he shudders a little as Jongin leaves a trail of kisses on his nape and the base of his neck. Meanwhile, tanned slender-fingered hands move sensually over his flat abdomen.

"Hyung," Jongin whispers as his mouth lightly grazes the sensitive skin of Junmyeon's outer ear, and his tongue slips out and licks the cartilage. The contact triggers warm trickling sensations that spread across his skin. And it only intensifies when Jongin's tongue and teeth go over Junmyeon's earlobe, and his fingers play with his pert pink nipples. He's trying his best not to moan but Jongin's other hand cups his groin and applies pressure, and a moan escapes anyway.

"Why do you always try to seduce me in public places? You're such a brat, Jonginnie." Junmyeon turns around so their mouths meet in a lazy, sensual kiss like so many they've shared. Now it's his turn to slide his arms around Jongin's waist and his hands fit over the curve of Jongin's ass. "You know we can't do this here. Just because we're alone now, doesn't mean someone won't suddenly show up. Omeoni and Minho would kill my ass if we had to call them to bail us out of jail for indecent exposure."

"But hyung," Jongin tries to distract him by kissing his collarbones and pushing his hips closer to his. Waves of arousal wash over them as their cocks press against each other through faded denim.

"Stop. You have to stop." Junmyeon catches his hips, stilling them.

"No one will come here, we'll be fine."

"NO." Junmyeon gives a pained laugh because he would like nothing better than to give in to his lust and make love to Jongin here, under the open sky with the sounds of the sea in the background. He wants Jongin so much ... But giving in would be the worst kind of madness.

"But we'll die of blue balls, hyung!" Jongin protests.

"No, we won't." Junmyeon says persuasively and his lips cover Jongin's in a lingering kiss. "We'll go home now and then we can ..." Junmyeon's words trail off as he plays with the beautiful silver ID bracelet clinging to Jongin's wrist. He'd given it to Jongin the previous fall and the boy never takes it off.

"Promise?" 

"Promise." Junmyeon agrees and Jongin kisses him desperately before gathering him into a frustrated hug. "It's cold, hyung." Jongin sighs and his wind-chilled hands finds the holes in Junmyeon's sweater and he slips his fingers through the gaps in the fabric and Junmyeon yelps at how cold they are. Then with a final sigh, he slides his hands beneath Junmyeon's sweater and thaws his hands on warm pale skin, and pulls Junmyeon closer, "I can't believe you're still wearing this old sweater."

"It's comfortable. I love it! Do you still have your green one? The one I gave you?"

"Yes. But I haven't been able to wear it for a couple of years. I got too big."

"That's too bad."

"Thank you for giving it to me all those years ago, hyung."

"It's nothing. You can-"

"Buy a sweater for you when I grow up. I remember. But what I really want to say is thank you for being the best hyung." Jongin says and then overcome with embarrassment for being such a sap, he distracts Junmyeon by kissing him again.

***

They sit quietly on the bus for the thirty minutes it takes to get home. Their backpacks provide cover as they secretly hold hands, and Jongin's thumb strokes the tops of Junmyeon's knuckles from time to time. It's both soothing and tantalizing and Junmyeon loves the things Jongin does to him. When they eventually get off the bus near their apartment building, Jongin decides he's waited more than long enough and he grabs Junmyeon's wrist and breaks into a run, and they laugh as their sneakered feet pound on the pavement.

***

Junmyeon is keying in the lock code when he feels warm velvet lips brush against his ear and whisper, "Hyung, you promised." And then they're kissing passionately as they make their way to the bedroom. Feverish hands tug sweaters over shoulders and heads while jeans and briefs are pulled down narrow hips and curved asses. Then it's just Junmyeon's pale skin melding with Jongin's tanned skin on the cool sheets of Junmyeon's double bed. Junmyeon's breath stutters and he moans as Jongin's mouth slides slowly over his more than aroused cock. His eyes shut slowly, drunk with pleasure, while his hand reaches for Jongin's cock and his fingers wrap around it and tug. Jongin's husky moans are the sexiest thing and Junmyeon loves the way they sound against his skin. Later, it's Jongin who's lying on his back, and it's Junmyeon who has Jongin's cock between his lips ...

"I love you, hyung," Jongin's voice is breathy as Junmyeon sinks slowly onto his cock and begins to move in time to Jongin's thrusts. Their moans fill the room as they rock their hips faster and faster until finally, Jongin lays Junmyeon on his back and he enters him, snapping his hips urgently. When the orgasm comes, they moan each other's names aloud and as Jongin collapses tiredly, and they're chest to chest, it is Junmyeon's lips which caress Jongin's ear as he says, "I love you, Jongin. I love you so much." And Jongin kisses him before gathering him close, "I love you too."

a/n: hope you guys enjoyed this fic at least a little bit. If you've read [Back To You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3247934), I hope this story has stayed true to the spirit of BTY. For readers who haven't read BTY, I hope you will give it a try because it's my personal favorite of all the fics I've written. 

Feedback means a lot to me so I hope you'll leave some. Thanks for reading! Hugs ...


End file.
